1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to key assemblies, and particularly to key assemblies used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of smaller and lighter electronic devices for portable use, key assemblies become more compact with individual keys more tightly spaced. Unfortunately, users of these portable electronics devices sometimes experience difficulty in activating keys that are close together; multiple and/or erroneous keys may be activated at the same time. This drawback exists not only in cellular telephones, but other portable electronic devices with key assemblies.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.